


The Sea

by thatoneeccedentesiast



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Complete, Gen, Ocean, Vignette, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneeccedentesiast/pseuds/thatoneeccedentesiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ocean is everything. An ocean is nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sea

"An ocean is everything," he whispered into his colonizer's collar.

The empire patted the tiny nation's back and began to pace. How dependent they were, these colonies...how numerous as well. All of them needed his attention and as much as he wished he could stay with each one, he simply couldn't. Putting a kiss to the little nation's crown, he sighed.

"An ocean is nothing," he countered.

A small head lifted and a stormy gaze met his. The colony kicked their feet and wriggled their little body. "Put me down," the little nation demanded.

He did. They walked away and distance came between them. A proverbial sea putting a chasm between their hearts-one he did not want, but the colonizer felt it was inevitable. The little nations were growing bigger, stronger,  _better_ everyday and soon, soon they would be his little colonies no more.

(It felt as if his empire had already disappeared from underneath his feet).


End file.
